Gold tail
by Gold.v
Summary: My first fanfic so criticism highly recommended so I can make the story more enjoyable so read the story and find out what happens [OC X Team RWBY] I do not own RWBY or fairy tail maybe ill add some lemons :p
1. New students

"Man I think I'm lost."

A young man with blond hair with red streaks sighed walking around Vale, it had ben a long day and judging by the time it was going to be a long night "man I never ask for directions maybe I should ask a shop keeper." The boy walked around the market place, he looked at the sign "hmm Dust to Dust well no hurt in asking." He enters the store he look around the store " hmm this store reminds me of home." The boy smiled thinking to himself "hey gold fight me!" A pink haired teen yelled "your just going to lose again natsu." The boy said with both excitement and annoyance in his voice. The pink haired teen through a punch hopefully he hit the blond but his fight was cut short as the red-streaked blond through the pinket out the door "better luck next time man." The blond came back to reality noticing a pistol in his face "put you hands up!" The make man yelled the blond blinked a few times "are you robbing me?" The boy asked pushing the pistol away "yes!" The man yelled again "oh ok" then the man was thrown out the window then the blond noticed a girl with dark red hair and wearing a dark red hood "cool I like the weapon she has." He jumped out the window "great now we have a Blondie." The blond look around to see who was talking he noticed a oranged hair man smoking a cigar "oh I didn't know there was a sad divorced man here" the blond shot back at him the redhead laughed "shut up Blondie!" The man roses his cane and flipped the end "so long Red"

the man pulled the trigger and shot a fireball the redhead swung he scythe and block the fireball by the time the smoke cleared the man was gone "is it alright if I go after him." The redhead and the blond asked at the same time the shopkeeper shook his head "alright then." The blond looks back at the building "hey grab on!" The redhead yelled the blond grabs on to her "let's go!" The the redhead pull the trigger and they were blasted forward towards the building and landed on the roof "oh for fu-." The man was cut of when the redhead changed her scythe into a gun and open fire the bullhead took some damage "damn." The man cruised "well I can't let you have all the fun" the blond activated his weapon the weapon was a long sword sharp around the edges he changed it th a high powered sniper rifle "jeez I usually don use my weapon I like hand-hand combat oh well" the blond shot a few round one nearly hit the cigar man " this is why I never had kids" the man was irritated then another blond joined the fray she was taller had a purple cape and had a ridding crop "we got a huntress!" The man yelled then a female got out out the cockpit and came to the side door the two female went at it the bullhead had to much damage so the both retreated "can I have your autograph!"

The redhead asked "cool" the red blond said. " uhg this is so unfair." The blond sighed "Yeah we didn't do anything wrong." The redhead agreed they sat quietly till one of them broke the ice "that was pretty cool what you did with your scythe" the redhead smiled " thanks I like your sword." She complaints "thank you" the redhead held out her hand and the blond took a hold of it "my name is ruby rose what's your." Ruby asked her new companion "it's Gold ver-." Before the blond could finished the door swung open startlingly them. They stop shaking hands "are we in trouble." Ruby ask to scared to say anything else "that would be a understatement" the woman walked around the pair, her eyes were focused on the battle footage "Your actions won't be taken lightly. Not only did you you two put yourself at risk, but who knows how many others because of your reckless behavior." The blond spoke up " they started it" "yeah!" Ruby agreed the woman stoped in front of them an looked at them "I know. Your hearts were in the right place so I can't fault you for doing what you thought was right that's why if it were up to me I should send you both him with a pat on the back..." their eyes lit up "and a slap on the wrist." She finished sharply smacking the crop on the table causing ruby to yelp "but... there is someone who would like to see the both of you." The woman stepped aside and in through the door came a grey haired man the pair didn't know what to make of him but both salivated over the plate of cookies "Ruby Rose" the man said and leans in closely and stares for a little bit "you have silver eyes." Ruby was the first to answer "um." The man leaned back "So. Where did you learn to do this." He directed the pair to the video it was currently showing the fight between Ruby and the cigar man ruby was hesitant to answer

"s-signal academy." The man was slightly surprised by this "Signal academy" he repeated "they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?" "Well not exactly..." Ruby stop for a moment "one teacher in particular" the man spoke up "I see that makes more sense." He placed the plate of cookies in front of ruby she looked warily at him before taking on it was delicious she reached for another to only have it snagged by her accomplice "Hey" she look at the teen "sowwy I hvnt eaten aww day." He said with a mouthful of cookies Ruby started to pout "Interesting" the man looked at the footage again " I've only seen one other person with a scythe technique this peried. A dusty old crow.. "that's my uncle" ruby revealed "he was my teacher at signal. I was complete garbage until he stated training me. Now I'm all..." Ruby made kung fu sounds while slicing the air "he sounds awesome."

The boy smiled "right" ruby said "he totally is" she smiled back The man cleared his throat getting their attention "you are" the the man asked "uh my name is Gold vermilion." Hope that the man didn't know him "ahh the son of the fairy traction" the blond look at the man with surprise "how do you know my mother" "she help us in the great war. Without her skills we would've lost" the man replied "oh" the boy said quietly "your the son of the tactician" ruby yelled "yeah I don't like talking a bit it much" the boy said coldly "sorry" ruby face the man again

" do either of you two know who I am" he asked the pair "your professor ozpin..." Ruby started "your the head master at beacon academy." Gold finished "good" ozpin replied "why do you want to enroll in beacon." Ruby spoke up first I still have two years left at signal" " I never thought about enrolling there" gold said truthfully "the man looked at the pair "how would you two like to attend" their eyes lit up "I would love to!" Ruby screamed with glee "I wouldn't mind." The teen smiled.

G.v: hey everyone I've edit my first chapter so are you guys happy now if you are thank you for you patience


	2. Emerald forest

" I do have one question for you Blake." Gold put his book down " how did you know my name" Blake was a bit frightened " I have good hearing anyway my question for you is why do you keep your ears hidden" Blake jumped at the question "how the he'll did you know I was a fanus" gold just laughed "I can tell the difference between a human and a fanus is study anatomy remember" Blake held her head in defeat "please don tell anyone" Blake ask "don't worry I won't oh by the way I think there cute" gold walked to his bed this caused Blake to blush "damn he's a smooth talker" Blake thought of this as she nodes off.

"Welcome everyone to day you will be going in to the forest and retrieving relics the first person you see will be your partner for the next four years" ozpin finished "now good luck" he smiled The students were launched one by one it was gold's turn "well good luck you two" gold put his sunglasses on and blew a bubble with his gum "Wahoo" gold yelled " he's pretty cool" yang said to her self before she was launch off "all right now to land" gold pulled out his weapon black rose and latched the blade into a tree and swung around "well I guess it's time to find someone" gold walked off in the forest

Timeskip

Almost everyone has arrived and everything was going crazy "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked yang " I don't know her some times" yang sighed "yang" "Ruby" " Nora" the Orange hair girl yelled "well everyone here now we can all die" yang said sarcastically "hey your forgetting me" everyone turned to see who spoke "gold" everyone shouted " hey you guys let me handle this I've been looking for a fight all day" gold smirks jumping down " ruby hold black rose I'm gonna go all out" gold gave ruby black rose " well let's see what we have a death stalker and a nevermore" gold grabbed his shirt and threw it off "I didn't know you were gonna give us a show I would have brought lien" yang shouted while the other girls blushed "bring it on you freaks" gold taunted the Grimms the death stalker changed trying to stick it tail in gold

"sorry but I can't let you do that" gold grabbed the beast's tail "here we go" gold pick up the death stalker and threw it on the ground "now I'm all fired up" gold smiled "let's go ice make knuckle" gold shouted making a barrage of ice knuckles the death stalker was shot back away from the group " now that's what I'm taking a bout" gold smile widened "let's finish this dragonslayer's secret art fairy dragon's judgment roar" gold shot a bright light that totaled both teams nevermore and death stalker when the smoke cleared the saw what gold had done "DO IT AGAIN" Nora yelled "he just totaled half of the forest" Juan and Weiss said together the others were speechless "come on let's go meet with ozpin" gold walked off with the others not fare behind "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikkos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as Team JNPR, led by...Jaune Arc. Congratulations, young man." Jaune was speechless Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as Team RWBY, led by...Ruby Rose." Everyone cheered "congratulations ruby" gold gave her a pat on the back " and you Mr. vermilion you didn't retrieved a relic that would mean you would be expelled..."

team jnrp and team RWBY were about to speak but ozpin stop them "I said it would mean you are expelled but I decided to put you on one of the team in front of you so take your pick young tactician" this surprise gold "gold pick us" ruby and Jaune yelled " I pick team RWBY" gold told ozpin "if that is what you want then you are part of team RWBY" ruby jumped up with glee "yeah this is going to be awesome" ruby hug gold tightly "yeah I can't wait to see what happens" gold smiled in remembrance of his old team back in earthland.


	3. Opening

_Along with a little dirty suitcase,_

 _I descended from the sky._

 _Across the map, it called me here,_

 _the place I've longed and dreamed for._

Gold and team RWBY are fighting against Grimms protecting their friends

 _yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy!_

 _yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy!_

Gold is laying on the grass with a smile on his face yang covers home with her shadow

 _Oh baby, strum strum, I'll overcome the walls with my guitar._

 _Reaching far, oh yeah, I'll sing._

 _Just music, that's all,_

 _I dedicate it to you, yeah._

Gold is shown fighting against our loveable pink haired teen

 _Seriously, don't we have so much in common? With my guitar,_

 _let's search, yeah, and sing._

 _Just love, only just that,_

 _chasing to be free!? My perfect dream._

Ruby is shown dancing with gold and the other laughing

 _yea yea yea The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)_

A picture of gold's guildmates are shown along with black rose on the desk

When I'm sleeping, when I'm awake, I support my dreams.

Natsu is shown eating lots of food and Jaune with a dumbfounded face

 _I wanna believe the singing on beat,_

 _most recently is like recess for me._

 _Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees,_

 _but ecstasy with extra cheese._

 _Rhyming rhino sounding like bono,_

 _all smacked up with a black jack bottle._

 _When I say "ho", you say "hey"_

 _You don't understand what I'm saying, huh?_

Gold is shown sleeping on his bed and has a peaceful look on his face.


	4. Old friends

Gold moved around in his sleep "no I don't want BlackBerries." Gold quite down then his hand landed on something soft "huh what's this." He squeezed his hand closed "ahh gold you ~naughty~ boy" said a familiar voice gold looked to see where his hand was "uh morning yang" he then looked to the side the the three girls stared at him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Weiss yell scolding him "gold why are you doing that to my sister... I can do the same too." Ruby blushed "I didn't know you were like that gold" Blake teased "I don't mind it" yang gave a lustful smile "i-its not what you think" gold was beet red waving his hands in the air "wait what time is it" gold looked at the clock "it's 8:55!" Gold exclaimed the girls were quite " we have to get ging" the group rushed out with team jnrp not far behind ozpin just laughed "it's going to be a interesting year" for gold classes just drone on

" man this is so boring and I'm hungry" finally the bell rang gold got out of his seat and ran past every one "is he that hungry" ruby asked the others just shrugged their shoulders "well let's go to the cafeteria" yang suggested when the entered the cafeteria they were shocked "look pal I don't care who you are but there is one thing that pisses me off more than anything." Gold said coldly "is people who pick on the weak" gold threw the first year at the wall "hey are you alright" he asked the girl shook her head "y-yes thank you" the girl thanked gold shyly "hey listen if they do that aging let me know and ill be there for you" gold smiled and walked off "oh hey guy did you see that" the girls shook their heads "sorry about that it just piss me off when he picked on her just because she's a fanus" gold clenched his fist "anyway le-" he was cut off by a familiar scent "guy move out of the way!" The girls did as he said "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" gold knew this spell everyone just saw smoke and a flaming fist gold jumped out of the smoke "it's good to see you again natsu" The smoke cleared "ha yeah still fast as ever and I'm stronger now so I want to fight" natsu put his fists together "uh natsu you sure that's a good Idea"

a familiar blue cat flew in and landed on the table "of course happy I can beat him this time" natsu was in his fighting stance "alright gold you ready" natsu smirked "yeah let's go" gold's eyes lit up natsu was the first to attack "Fire dragon's iron fist" natsu yelled he landed a hit natsu's smile soon faded "my turn" natsu was sweating bullets gold readied his attack "fairy dragon's shining fist" gold fist made contact with natsu's stomach and he went flying " looks like I win again natsu" gold held out his hand "yeah looks like I have to keep training" natsu smiled "so what are you doing here natsu did you get here the same way I did"

gold asked natsu shook his head "yeah after the anima pulled you happy and I followed you" natsu explained " so I became a student here" this caused gold to laughed "what's so funny" natsu asked with annoyance "nothing it's just you being a student you not the sharpest knife in the drawer" natsu sighed in defeat " but it's good to see you again now come on your hungry aren't you the food is over there" Gold pointed to the counter and natsu just ran "he never changes" gold laughed "come on happy let's go sit down with the others" gold and happy walked to the table were both teams were sitting "natsu over here" gold waved " so gold who are these two" ruby asked "oh this is happy" gold pointed to the blue cat "aye" happy said " and this loveable idiot is natsu" gold put his hand on natsu " hi evry own" natsu greeted every one with a mouth full of food gold hit him on the back of the head " ahh what was that for" natsu asked "don't talked with your mouth full" gold gave natsu a glare "anyway what's with the pink hair" yang asked " this is my natural hair color" natsu replied " natsu I need to talk to you tonight" natsu shook his head "yeah there a lot to talk about"

Cliffhanger so ill be doing polls because I don't know who gold should have the lemon first with and there will be a harem with natsu pyrra is the first one in his see you guys next time


	5. Meeting

Gold waited for natsu any there front of the academy "hey I'm here" natsu waved his hand "what took you so long" gold asked "eh sorry a bout that but happy wants some fish" natsu rubbed the back of his head " I can't blame you for being late, so do you know why we're here" gold asked natsu "no I don't but if I had to guess it's either about zaref or acnologia" natsu took a seat on the grass "smart so do you have some info for me" gold wanted to know the whereabouts of these two "no sorry the last time we saw them was on tenrou island" natsu look down "hmm hey natsu do you ever think well get back home" gold was feeling a bit homesick he missed every one and his home "I don't know maybe maybe not but I've grown on this place" natsu smiled "yeah I can agree with you there it a beautiful place minus the grimms, I like this school too" gold threw his arms in the air and layed back on the grass "so gold have you found a mate yet" natsu smiled this caused gold to blush "w-why are you asking that" gold didn't know how to answer this "come on gold just tell me" natsu pushed the question further "no not yet" gold answer truthfully "well do you have anyone in mind" natsu wanted to know "come on you can tell me were both dragonslayers" natsu nudged gold on the shoulder

"well there's ruby she's nice cute personality good taste in fashion, then there's yang she seems like a thrill seeker she has a nice rack and I get the feeling she likes motorcycles, Blake she's cool I like her cat ears, like books and just plain adorable and finally there's Weiss she maybe a stuck up bitch but if you get to know her you'll like her she reminds me of Ezra a lot so I'm have to try to be her friend" gold finally finished "now natsu I told you so do you have a mate yet" natsu chocked at this question "uh no not yet" natsu blushed "but I do have one in mind" natsu looked away "and who is that" gold smirked "uhh that redhead phrrya" natsu finished "hmm I didn't you had a fling for redheads" gold laughed "uhh it's nice to have you by my side again natsu" gold smiled "so natsu you want a rematch" natsu's yes lit up "hell yeah and I'm going to win this time" natsu jumped up and got in his fighting stance "alright right natsu let's do this" gold went into his fighting stance

 **"fire dragon's iron fist"** natsu yelled landing a hit on gold "nice natsu but you for got one thing I've studied a lot of magic" gold smiled changing his dragonslayer magic **"blood dragon's crimson talon"** gold attacked natsu with a powerful kick sending him back natsu smiled "I'm all fired up now" natsu took in a deep breath gold knew this attack **"Fire dragon's..."**

" **Blood dragon's...** " Gold inhaled as well " **ROAR** " the two teens said at the same time releasing their breath attack their magic collided making a huge explosion "fire dragon's iron fist" natsu came jumping out of the smoke "blood dragon's crimson fist" the teens fist hit each other in the face and they both fell to the ground "you weren't going all out were you" natsu asked gold just laughed "no thought it would give you a chance to beat me" natsu just smiled "it's nice to have you as a sparing partner again" he told gold "yeah I was getting rusty with my magic so thanks" gold thanked natsu "oh I almost forgot" natsu sat up "forgot what" gold asked "here the guild wanted me to give you this" natsu pulled out a picture from his pocket "here" natsu gave the picture to gold "what's on the back of it" gold turned the picture around "it's a letter" gold open the letter and read it quickly tears started to stream down his face "thank you natsu I needed this" he gave natsu a hug "no problem man now come on its late let's get some sleep" natsu suggested

Fairy tail GMG ending theme playes

 **Hello everyone thanks for reading my fanfic polls are now open view my profile to vote and if you have any questions pm me this is Gold v. Signing off**


	6. Love

Hey everyone thanks for all the support and here are to poll results so far

1\. Ruby and

Don't for get to vote

"Forever falls huh what are we doing again" natsu asked "we're just relaxing and collecting the sap" phrrya was putting the sap in a jar "I could've sworn I just put sap in this" gold was dumbfounded then he looked over to Nora **"NORA STOP EATING ALL THE SAP"** yang just laughed "so he thinks im a stuck up bitch" Weiss asked yang "yeah I guess but he's right though you can be pretty stuck up" yang laughed even harder "what are you laughing at yang" ruby asked "the conversation that gold and natsu had last night" ruby just blushed remembering this "he called me cute" ruby fiddled with her hands "yeah he was spot on about me " yang crossed her arms under her cleavage pushing them up "it seems like Blake likes cosplay too" yang pointed to Blake she just dropped the jar " uh I'm going to go over there" Blake walked of from the group and found gold and natsu together

"so natsu are you going to make you move" natsu looked at him with a blush "uh no not yet" natsu looked away gold just shrugged it off "Johnny boy over here" Jaune followed the voice " right here Carson" Jaune asked "yeah now take a look" Carson gave the binoculars to Jaune "gold and phrrya" then Carson gave the jar of tree sap to him "take this and hit them with it and if you refuse you'll be on a bullhead out of here" Jaune took aim with the jar but he hesitated "no" Jaune brought his arm down "what was that Jaune" Carson put his hand to his ear "I said no, I won't do that to my friends" Jaune threw the jar at Carson's chest "big mistake Johnny boy" Carson held Jaune by his collar but then they heard a roar

"hey did you guys hears something" gold asked the others "it's probably nothing gold" yang assured Carson team ran all Carson can do is live he couldn't move paralyzed with fear the ursa was about to attack but Jaune blocked it with his shield "yang you sure that was nothing" gold wasn't satisfied with her answer before she could speak Carson's teammates came run "ursa ursa" sky said gold grabbed him "where" gold asked "over there and it has carson" gold let go of him "yang" ruby yelled "you and Blake go tell professor goodwitch" ruby told her team "Nora you ren do the same" phrrya ran off by the time they got there they saw Jaune fighting "shouldn't we help him" gold put his arm "no let him do this" phrrya put her arm out and activated her symbolic and froze the bear in place, Jaune delivered the finishing blow " holy carp Jaune" Jaune walked up to Carson "don't mess with my friends got it" Carson shook his head and Jaune walked off "whoa how did you do that" phrrya looked at ruby an natsu "you have you super seed Weiss has her glyphs and I can have my poles" phrrya finished "you can control poles" "not poles you dunce as in magnesium" Weiss corrected "magnets are cool to" ruby said softly

 **Night**

"Natsu where are you going" ruby asked "oh no where" natsu left the room and gold laughed "what's so funny" yang asked "oh nothing it just seems like natsu is attached to the redhead" yangs eyes lit up "by the way gold are you attracted to any of us" when he heard this question he sit his soda out in a spray at happy "ahh gold is attacking me help natsu" happy joked "uh what do you mean" gold was flailing about "what I mean is which one of us are you attracted too" yang purred "is it me ruby Blake or Weiss" gold was flustered "the window is open" he thought to himself "hey phrrya what were you doing" natsu asked "oh I was helping Jaune train" phrrya was walking to her room but she was stopped by natsu hand "hey listen there's something I want to tell you" natsu was beet red at this point "what is it" phrrya asked "I uh I" natsu couldn't finish "natsu you can tell me any-"

phrrya was cut off by natsu phrrya couldn't believe her eyes her team mate just pulled her in for a kiss she couldn't help but let it happen phrrya to had feelings for natsu she felt natsu's toung explore her mouth then they pulled away "natsu you now know there's no turning back" phrrya held natsu to her face "yeah I know" natsu assured phrrya couldn't help but smiled "good now let's continue" before they could gold popped. Out of nowhere "sorry for interrupting your make out session but I need to hid here tonight" natsu just laughed "yeah ok but just for tonight got it" natsu said sternly "thanks I won't bother you" gold shook his hand rapidly "don't worry about it" with this said the two smiled

 **Fairy tail ending 1**

 **See I added some natsu x phrrya moment like I said he will have a harem and if you are wondering about gold he studies different types of magic but the magic he mainly uses is hi four dragonslayer magic two of them are fairy and blood dragonslayer magic keep reading to find out his last two this is Gold v. Signing off**


	7. Natsu x phrrya

**Warning this chapter will have a lemon and ruby and Blake are tied in the polls if you have any ideas on how gold should fall for them let me know in the review for the mean time gold will just tease them**

"Morning everyone" gold yawned at the table "hey gold" natsu was the first to greet him "your appetite never surprises me" gold sighed "how can he eat that much is he a bottomless pit" Jaune asked "no natsu and I always train a lot so we eat a lot" gold took a piece of bacon from natsu's plate "hey" natsu said would just smiled "come on natsu you have a giant plate of food pulse there's more" natsu gave gold a glare of annoyance "hey gold" gold looked up "morning ruby sleep well" gold noticed she was a bit flustered "are you alright ruby" gold got up from his seat and felt her forehead "you don't have a fever, so why is you face so red"

gold took a closer look at her then it hit him "oh is that what it is" Gold laughed at himself "w-what are you laughing at" ruby asked "you of course I didn't think you'll fall for me" gold smiled "what I didn't fall for you" ruby flailed her arm in the air "oh so you wouldn't mind if I do this then" gold pulled ruby close to him "hey ruby" ruby looked up "Wh- hmmm" ruby was surprised by what gold did " oh my gold it looks like my sister fell for you" yang laughed ruby just ignored her "it seems your your sister is get really in to it" Blake added in the two teen stood there and embraced each other "I never knew ruby could be like that let's just leave them alone" yang suggested "hey where did natsu and phrrya go" Weiss asked the group looked around

 **Natsu's room**

Natsu's door swung opens the two teens kissing each other passionately phrrya pulled away "natsu I'm ready please make me yours" phrrya said with a gasp of breath the two fell on the bed "you sure about this phrrya" natsu was concerned how far this was going phrrya just smiled and gave him a kiss "yes I am because I love you" this made natsu smile "well then let's get started" natsu unhooked phrrya's bra natsu looked at her "she's at least a d cup" natsu thought to himself "natsu please don't stare at me like that" phrrya blushed "oh sorry" natsu placed a hand on phrrya's breast and played with them phrrya let out a moan of pleasure "ah natsu" natsu continued to play with her breasts he moved his hand lower "natsu not there it's sensitive" phrrya knew this would not stop him "you want me to stop"

natsu stop playing with her body "no don't stop" phrrya pleaded "alright let's continue" natsu nibbled on neck phrrya was in pure ecstasy just having natsu play with her was amazing but she wanted more "natsu it my turn to pleasure you" phrrya remove natsu's boxers she was surprised by the sight " your so big I don't know if it will fit in my mouth" phrrya swallowed her pried and put her mouth around natsu's member "God phrrya your mouth is so warm" natsu said phrrya just laughed and started to bob her head "this is amazing" natsu wanted her to go faster he put his hands on her head and pushed her down "phrrya I don't know how much longer I can last" natsu was at his limit phrrya pulled his member out of her mouth "don't cum in my mouth I want you to cum in my lower mouth" phrrya pushed on his back phrrya placed her self on his member "this hurts" with that natsu grabbed her hips and pushed her down phrrya let out a scream blood tricked down on the bed they stop for a bit

"it doesn't hurt anymore so you can move" natsu trusted in her phrrya let's out moan "this is amazing natsu please go faster" phrrya said moaning natsu did as she asked "phrrya I'm going to cum" phrrya smiled "I am too please let's cum together" phrrya felt something was in her womb "you filled me up so much" natsu layed beside her "that was great and if anything happens I'll take responsibility" phrrya smiled "you better if you don't I won't forgive you" natsu smiled "the night still young are you ready for round two" phrrya got on top of him "I'm ready when you are"

 **Jeez that got steamy I have steam comeing out my ears well I hope you enjoyed this lemon see you next time :p**


	8. Club

**G.V:Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated for a while I just got xenovers 2 but I'm back**

 **Yang: don't you think you playing that to much**

 **GV: no I just had writer's block**

 **Yang:sure any way shouldn't you get to the story**

 **GV: yeah I do not own fairy tail or RWBY**

Phrrya was the first to wake up she noticed she wasn't in her room "where am I" phrrya thought to herself then she looked beside her "oh that's right I slept with natsu" phrrya smiled softly "mmm morning phrrya how are you feeling" natsu yawned "well sore but it still was a amazing night" phrrya tried to make natsu feel guilty but natsu was unfazed by this "well you did enjoy it last night you even asked me to fuck you in the ass" natsu planted a kiss on her cheek "well if its with you I don't mind showing that side of me to you" phrrya blushed and looked down she noticed a mark on the side of her hip "uh natsu what's this" natsu took a look at her "oh that's my mark" phrrya looked at him confused "it means that I marked you as my mate and it means you belong to me it also let's me know if your in danger so it's like I'm always by you side" when natsu finished his sentence phrrya blushed "oh ok so I'm your mate" phrrya smiled "hey natsu are you u-" gold's eyes widened "oh uh sorry I did know"

gold flaided his arm in the air " don't worry about it gold" natsu assured everything was fine "I just came to get you two were going to walk around Vale" gold told the pair "plus I think we should hang out natsu it been a while" gold smiled "yeah I can do that but first let me get dressed" natsu closed the door in order to get ready "alright let's go" natsu yelled the teens walked to their usual meeting ground "hey girls" gold waved "there you two are everyone one was worried "sorry about that guy we just had some plans" natsu rubbed the back of his head yang looked over to gold "so what were they doing"

gold sighed "let's just say they um fucked" gold hit the nail on the head all the girls faces turned bright red except for yang she just smiled "ara ara phrrya I didn't know you could be like that" yang laughed natsu looked at gold "can we go now please I don't want to get involved in yang's affairs" natsu pouted "yeah let's go" Gold pulled out black rose and threw it up in the air the others looked up black rose changed it shape the body changed into a motorcycle then black rose landed "it nice to ride black rose again" gold smiled and revved the engine "ahh listen to her purr come on natsu" natsu's face turned white " uh I think ill just take happy" then happy spoke up "come on natsu it been a while since we rode on gold's motorcycle"

happy picked up natsu and plopped him on the motorcycle "alright let's go" happy yelled "here we go" natsu cried "as come on natsu it will be fun" gold kicked up the kickstand and drove off "Wahoo" gold yelled the girls just stared "I don't know why but I for some reason I more attracted to gold" yang put her hands on her hips "do you think we should follow them" ruby asked the girls looked at each other "yes" they all said in agreement

 **Club bear**

Gold pulled up to the club "we're here natsu" natsu purked up when the bike stopped "here" natsu asked "yeah I thought it would be nice to get a couple of drinks and party hard like we did at the guild" natsu smiled "good idea let's go" the teen walked into the club "hey junior" gold waved "it's good to see you again gold so should I get you the usual" gold nodded "make that two please" junior nodded "alright two strawberry sunrise no ice" junior left "don't forgot the umbrella" gold yelled "this is a pretty fancy place how did you find it" natsu looked around the club "I found it when I first got here" gold said "and he became a regular ever since" junior added in "here's your drinks" junior handed them to the teens "thanks junior how much" gold pulled out his wallet but junior stopped him "no it's on the house"

junior smiled "thanks junior" gold took a sip of his drink "now you and your friends have fun" junior left the two teens "aren't you going to try it natsu" gold asked "yeah I will" natsu picked up his glass "come on man I took us here so we can get wasted and have fun" gold told natsu "alright let's have some fun" natsu yelled "now we're talking" gold raised his glass "huh I didn't know gold went to this place it's been a while" yang looked around "hey there they are" ruby pointed in the direction of the red blond and pinket the group walked towards them "so natsu you slept with phrrya how did you manage to work up the courage to do that" gold asked natsu "gold your drunk" natsu laughed "hey hey hey I'm not the only on you are too and your never drunk" gold pointed his finger in natsu's face " i-i don't know what in this drink but it was enough to get me drunk" natsu looked at the glass " hey natsu where did where did happy go" gold looked around "I'm up here" the two looked up happy was stuck on the ceiling natsu laughed his ass off "I just have to say is that were all drunk now let's head to the dance floor" gold pulled natsu from their table "but but I don't know gold I just want to sit here" natsu winded "no were going to dance" gold put natsu on the dance floor "wow I never seen the like this" Weiss commented "yeah but don't you think it's cute that they are spending time together" yang smiled "I'm going to talk to gold" the girls looked at ruby as she walked to gold "hey gold" ruby tapped his shoulder "huh oh ruby what are you doing here" gold asked

"I uh just came to see you that's all" ruby blushed "oh is that so" gold blushed at her answer "so uh you want to dance since your here" gold held out his hand "yeah ill like that" ruby took his hand "so do you know how to dance ruby" gold asked ruby nodded her head "no I dont" ruby admitted "well then let me show you" gold took ruby's hand and danced with her "well it's getting late we should head back" gold went to get natsu but he felt a tug on his sleeve "what is it ruby "is it alright if I sleep with you tonight" ruby waited for an answer "yeah you can but let's get out of here" gold grabbed natsu an put him on his shoulder "hmm I wonder what ruby is planning for gold" yang thought to herself "well see how the night will played out"

 **Wow that was the longest chapter I wrote I was in the zone well I'm sure you all know what ruby is planning to do to gold so I hope you enjoyed this chapter this is Gold V. Sighing off 😁**


	9. Gold x ruby

**G.v: hey everyone I just want to say thanks for the support and the criticism so please keep it up oh and warning there will be a lemon in this chapter**

Ruby dragged gold to his room "uh ruby why did you bring me to my room?" Gold was curious on what ruby was planning ruby played with her hands "uh well gold there something I've been wanting to tell you for some time." Ruby had looked a way from gold so he wouldn't she her blush. Gold laughed quietly "oh and what is it" gold sat on his bed ruby became reder and reder "well it just i-i love you." Ruby said the last part quietly "what was that ruby." Gold put his hand up to his ear **"I said I love you!"** Ruby yelled "you don't have to yell ruby I heard you the first time." Gold laughed "t-then why did to have me say it again!" Ruby had steam come out of her ears "I'm just teasing you so tell me is this what you wanted." Gold pulled ruby in closely "uh gold what are you doing?" Ruby asked "just giving you what you wanted." Gold put his lips on ruby, ruby did nothing but let it happen "feel better now." Gold smiled "that's not all I want I also want you inside me." Ruby said boldly "oh ok then." Gold rubbed the back of his head.

Ruby sat next to him on the bed "are you sure about this ruby I know nothing about sex plus I'm still a virgin." Gold blushed "it's alright gold so am I no need to worry." Ruby leaned on gold's shoulder "so uh should we start?" Gold asked "I don't see why not." Ruby grabbed gold's face the teens lips made contact ruby pushed gold down " well let me take this off." Ruby took off both her dress and bra "I may not be big as my sister but I can satisfy you to." Ruby leaned down to kiss gold again then she let out a moan if pleasure "gold please stop my breast are sensitive." Ruby couldn't help but moan "you know you like it." Gold bite her neck playful "ahh gold more please." Ruby's sexual drive was rising "so you want more what if I put my hand down here." Gold moved his hand down to her pussy "oh god." Ruby had drool on the corner of her mouth gold moved his fingers faster "gold I'm going to cum!" Ruby reached her first orgasm.

Ruby turned to gold "thanks for pleasure me now let me return the favor." Ruby pulled gold's pants down ruby's eyes widen "wow your so big." Gold blushed when ruby stared at his member " ruby what are you dooo, oh ok." Ruby had put his member in her mouth and bobbed her head "jeez ruby your mouth is so warm." Gold was pushed against the wall "ruby I'm cumming." Gold released his load in her mouth " jeez gold you came so much." Ruby coughed and pushed him down "now please make me yours." Ruby put gold's member in her pussy " ruby are you alright?" Gold looked at her with concern "yeah I'm fine I just broke my hymen." Ruby smiled " it just hurts that's it but he pain is gone so please move." Gold thrusted in her the teens had pure ecstasy "God ruby your so tight." Gold pushed ruby down " right there gold your hitting so deep!" Ruby's eyes rolled in the back of her head "ruby I'm going to cum" gold couldn't last for much longer "I am to gold so let's cum together" ruby wrapped her legs on gold's waist "ahhh!" Ruby let out a scream both teen fell on the bed "that was amazing." Gold turned to ruby "I'm glad you enjoyed it so am I, well I should probably get going my team is probably wondering where I am." Before ruby got up from the bed gold pulled her back "please stay here ill take the blame." Gold put his chin on her head ruby couldn't help but smile "ok gold ill stay with you tonight" the two teens drifted off in a deep sleep.

Gold woke up to the sound of knocking "hey gold are you in there" said a voice gold's eyes widen "uh give me a yang." Gold ran to his bed and shook ruby "hey ruby wake up your sister is here." Ruby shot up "what yangs here." Gold nodded his head "come on let's get are clothes on" ruby used her super speed to get dressed while gold used his requip "hey yang what's up." Yang looked at the pair "why are you two so jumpy it's not like you slept together." The pair were silent yangs mouth widen " you two slept together didn't you" yangs pointed a finger at them " please don't tell anyone." Ruby pleaded "don't worry I won't ruby but you do have to tell me how he was in bed." Yang smiled ruby face became red "uh ill tell you later but we should head to the costume store Halloween is coming up." Gold spoke up "hey guy I have some stuff to do ill catch up with you later hey natsu were leaving so come on." Natsu closed the door behind him "see you later phrrya" natsu gave phrrya a kiss good by then he ran up to gold

"So what's up?" Natsu asked "have you noticed their sents." Gold looked at him with a serious face "yeah there here and I thought we were the only ones that went through." Natsu smiled at gold "I wanted to check one area real quick and if im right then he'll be here." Gold looked towards vale "if he is I can't wait to sock him!" Natsu cracked his knuckles "alright let's go"

 _ **Gmg ending theme song plays**_

 **G.v: I hope you enjoyed this chapter you'll find out in the next chapter who they are talking about and once again for the help. I will add a another OC to the story but it's not mine it's my friend's so shout out to him for helping me and I want to say thanks Lewamus Prime 2016 be sure to check him out this is G.v signing off**


	10. Son of acnologia

**G.v: hey everyone if your wondering why I post so many chapters I well because I like to do post stuff daily like always I do not own fairy tail or RWBY**

Gold looked at the dust store "looked like another brake in if I'm guessing it was white fang I still smell them." Natsu took in a whiff of air "not only that but I smell zaref I think but I doesn't smell like him." Gold picked up one of the dust crystals "and these are fake." Gold laughed "who ever he is he knows a lot about white fang." Gold put the crystal down "so natsu should we follow his sent." Natsu just smiled "yeah I want to see this guy." The two teens followed the sent, the sent lead to the harbor "why is it leading here" gold thought to himself "gold natsu what are to doing here." The pair turned around. "Oh hey Blake what's up." Gold patted her head "oh it's the kitty." Walked up beside gold "what how did he know you didn't tell him did you." Blake wondered "no natsu is like me and you can't fool a dragonslayer's nose." Gold patted her head "uh gold can you please stop." Blake blushed "plus we hear a rumour about the kightmare." Natsu added in "oh I know who your talking about." The two teens looked a the fanus "oh you do tell us monkey boy."

"Dont call me monkey boy the name is sun wanku" sun stated "what ever tell us what you know" gold folded his arms waiting for Sun's answer " I don't know anything." Gold and natsu fell to the ground "well that was useless." Gold sighed " but I still have a feeling that white fang will show." Gold looked around the harbor "Get him." Gold heard a shout "hey guys follow me." Gold ran to the sound of fighting "gold wait up dose this power feel familiar." Natsu stopped in his tracks "he can't be here this power feels like acnologia." Gold had a flash back on tenor island "come on natsu we have to see for sure." The teens walked slowly then they saw him a man with wild back hair he had light brown skin and his eyes were green with no pupils and the weapon he had were like Blake's " gold I think your right but he seems different." Gold took a closer look at him

"He looks like he's trying to stop white fang." Gold looked at the battlefield "jeez how many more are there of you guys." The teen sighed "hey gold." Blake tapped his shoulder "what is it bla-." Gold turned to face Blake then he saw a white fang member "oh that's what." Gold just smiled and balled his fist " _ **Fairy dragon's shining fist!"**_ Gold's fist made contact with the white fangs member's stomach and went flying "ahhh." The member screamed and landed on the wall "what the hell was that." The black haired teen looked to where the member launched from "and here I thought I wouldn't have any fun." Gold smiled "I'm all fired up." Natsu came up and slammed his two fists together.

"Natsu let's finish this and go home." Gold readied his weapon "yeah." Natsu nodded in agreement "who are these two they seem like dragonslayer." The black haired tee back handed a white fang member "hey natsu let's go all out." Gold looked over to his friend and natsu smiled _"_ _ **Fire dragon's roar**_ _!_ " Natsu inhaled air and then released it the battlefield was engulfed in flames the member were blown away some of them landed on the crates and some of them tumbled to the ground "jeez natsu you went over board again." Gold sighed "ah come on gold you would have done the same." Natsu rested his elbow on gold's shoulder "yeah your right." Gold chuckled "there you guys are we've been worried sick." Gold and natsu looked behind them "oh hey girls." Natsu greeted the girls gold walked to the black haired teen "you where did you learn your magic from." Gold looked at him dead on, the black haired teen looked at gold "my magic what are you talking about." The teen smiled "I know your dragonslayer magic it's acnologia's isn't it."

Gold finished his sentence coldly "heh how did you find out." The teen looked at gold smirking "you have the same magic energy as him and I know this feeling." Gold glared at the teen "I assure you I'm not like that I'm just like any other dragonslayer the name is Zack by the way." He put out his hand gold was hesitant at first but he took it "uh gold nice to meet you." There was an awkward silence "so gold what magic do you use." Zack broke the silence "my magic is fairy dragonslayer magic." Gold looked away trying to avoid content "hey listen gold I know you hate acnologia but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Zack smiled "I guess your right it's my fault for letting my anger getting the better of me, so Zack from here on out we're friends." Gold smiled and shook his hand "yeah sounds great." Zack laughed

"Hey guys what's up." Gold walked up to the group "nothing much Weiss is just making up to Blake." Ruby leaned her head on gold's chest "oh ok." Gold kissed her forehead "I need to talk to Blake about something." Ruby looked at him confused "what are you going to talk to her about." Gold just looked at her "don't worry ruby it's going to be fine." Gold smelled a hint of jealously and then he walked over to Blake "so Blake are you alright." Gold asked her "yes I'm fine don't worry about it." Blake smiled "well that's good it's nice that you two made up." Gold rubbed her head causing Blake to blush "oh sorry Blake I forgot you didn't want me to dot hat." Gold took his hand away but Blake pulled it back "please rub my head I don't mine if you do it." Blake blushed "oh ok would that make you my cat then." Gold laughed

Blake blushed before answering "uh yes it would." Gold fell silent " uh what." Gold blinked a few times "yeah and that means your my mate too." Blake rubbed her head on gold's chest "when fanus reach a certain age they look for a mate it could take years or it can take a few month but for me it was the first day I met you." Gold couldn't speak "wow gold you have another one around your finger." Natsu laughed "said the one being hit on by professor goodwitch." Natsu soon fell silent "ok I'll behave." Gold turned back to Blake so I'm your mate how do you know for sure." Gold asked "well by this." Blake pulled gold in for a passionate kiss this kiss caused Blake's tail to show "on didn't know she had a tail." Yang said watching the two gold couldn't help but grab it causing her to moan "gold don't my tail is sensitive." Gold rubbed her tail for a few more minutes "well that just happened." Zack said to the group "let's got to the costume store." Natsu lead the group away "sorry about that Blake couldn't help myself." Gold looked away "don't worry about it your the mate I chose so you can do whatever you want to my body in fact let's meet later tonight ok."

Blake walked away to catch up with the group "what am I getting myself in to." Gold laughed to himself and ran to catch up.

 **G.v: and that ends that chapter I gave Blake a tail because she a cat girl and I don't know for sure if she dose but I hope you enjoyed this chapter this is G.v signing off**


	11. Demon slayer

**G.v: hey everyone sorry I haven't been active I just had some major stuff going but ill make the story**

"Where am I why can't I see anything." Gold thought to himself "don't worry about it it's just a dream." Said a voice "who's there." Gold looked around the room "oh gold you should know who I am." When the voice finished it took form in a shape of a man "it's you what the hell are you doing here." Gold yelled "oh is that anyway to talk to your father." The man tries to hug gold but he was pushed away "your no father of mine who kills innocent people." Gold move further away "fine but I'm here to let you know ill be comeing for you." Gold's father smiled this gave gold chills down his spine "so long gold ill be waiting." His father disappeared and gold awoke from his dream.

"I'm in my room." Gold looked around "why dose my chest feel heavy." Gold pulled up his covers and saw ruby sound asleep "oh it's just you ruby hey come on its time to get up." Gold shook ruby awake "morning gold." She wrapped her arms around gold "can I have a good morning kiss." Ruby asked "here you go." Gold gave ruby what she wanted "you feel better now." Gold smiled "uh yeah thanks." Ruby blushed, then Zack knocked on the door "hey gold you there." Zack opened the door "come on man I need to ta-." Zack's eyes widen "oh my god gold I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Zack flaied his arms around "don't worry about it Zack." Gold laughed and ruby hid under the covers "anyway what do you need to talk to me about." Gold got up to dress "it's private follow me." Zack gave gold a hand gesture

"So what do you want to talk to me about." Gold patted Zack's back "it's about acnologia." Zack's hair foreshadowed his eyes "what about him." Gold's voice became cold "he is the reason why I can use his magic when I was little I lost everything then he found me and forced me to be his apprentice." Zack had tears dropped from his face "the hell why why should he do that that baster!" Gold punched the wall "that fucking monster forcing a kid to practice his magic makes me want to kill him!" Gold punched the wall till it crumbled from the last hit "Zack listen to me." Zack looked up "cut the waterworks and be a man of you keep crying like that there will be no more years for the rest of your life and I promise you I will help you track down acnologia and kill him." Gold patted his head "thanks gold and once we find him we'll end him once and for all."

Zack gave gold a fist bump "hey gold tell me something how did you learn your magic were you forced as well." Gold stood quietly "no I wasn't forced she took me under her wing because I was the son of the fairy traction I was treated differently I never experienced a normal childhood so I left for a long time and when I returned my mother died." Gold wiped the tears from his face Zack rubbed his back "don't worry about it gold I'm sure well find him." Gold looked at Zack "it wasn't acnologia that killed my mother it was zaref." Zack's jaw dropped "zaerf you serious." Zack couldn't wrap his mind around it there was a moment of silence "gold since your going to help me kill acnologia ill help you with zaref." Zack smiled "hey thanks Zack I appreciate that come on let's go I'm sure the other are waiting on us."

Gold and Zack left the hallway to go to the cafeteria "hey gold Zack over here." Natsu waved "yeah yeah we're coming." Gold and Zack sat down at the table Blake got up and stared at Gold "um gold could I lay on your lap please." Blake figit with her hands gold patted his lap "sure come on." Blake smiled and layed down on his lap purring "well you sure have opened up." Yang smiled, Blake blushed "it's not like that I mean yeah I have but still." Blake tried to throw everyone off "it's alright Blake lay there as long as you want." Gold patted her head "thanks gold." Blake purred "gold you know how to treat a girl." Yang laughed "you know you want me to yang." Gold smiled and yang blushed "so natsu were happy." Gold looked around "oh he is just flying around the city." Natsu resumed eating "hey Zack don't you have an exceed." Natsu swallowed his food "yeah I do Jim is around somewhere I'm sure he'll show up." Gold looked at him confused

"So what's your exceed like." Gold patted with Blake's ears Zack looked over to gold "well he stays in his human transformation and he can be a pervert at times but he's a really good guy" Zack picked up a piece of toast "what a bout you gold" gold hesitated to answer " well I do have an exceed but I haven't seen her for quite some time I just hope she'll turn up" gold looked out the window "don't worry gold I'm sure she'll turn up" Zack assured him " thanks Zack I needed that" gold looked down on his lap "how much longer are you going to stay the." Gold patted Blake's head "aww but I like it here you body is so warm." Blake nuzzled her head deeper into gold's chest "so how much long are you going to keep this up." Natsu laughed as gold blushed

"S-shut up" gold through an Apple at natsu's face Natsu catches it in his hand and eats it "come on gold I'm just messing with you." Gold glares at natsu "why do I hang out with you." Gold let's out a long sigh " because I'm you best friend." Natsu puts his arm around gold " well you are a better friend than stripper." Natsu laughed at the nickname, " yeah that ice prick has another thing coming when I find him." Gold smirks "what your that eager to fight him and lose" a tick mark appeared on natsu's head " LIKE HELL ILL LOSE TO THAT ICE PERVERT!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs sweat drop from the back of gold's head "uh yeah hold on a sec." Gold shot up from the bench and Blake fell to the ground "gold why did you do that." Blake cried anime tears " uh sorry Blake but I have to go." Gold ran out of the building yang looked confused " uh what the hell happend." Natsu felt a big grin creep along his face "well he is here after all well see ya." Natsu ran after gold the four girls looked at each other "something tells me we should stay out of this one." Blake spoke up and the other nodded in agreement

"I know he's here somewhere." Gold sniffed the air then he caught his scent "I smell ice so he's over there when I find you I'm going to sock you." Gold was hot on his trail which natsu not far behind "so gold when did you pick up on his scent." Natsu smiled "I picked it up a while back when we found Zack." Gold chuckled "and when we find him I'm going to give him a good thrashing." Natsu cracked his knuckles "well don't worry he's close." Gold stiff the air again " he's over there have at him natsu." With that natsu ran towards him "GRAY YOU BASTERD!" The raven haired teen look up "Nat-." Before he could say anything he went flying from natsu's punch "what the hell man you trying to start something." Gray snapped at natsu " you know how long we've been looking for you." Natsu graves gray by the collar "whatever matchstick I don't need your help." Gray turned his back to natsu "what was that stripper." Natsu bashed his forehead against grays "it's exactly what I said if anyone needs help it's you." Gray shot back "you want to go ice princess." Natsu pushed against gray "ill take you on anytime anywhere flame brain." Natsu was the fist one to throw a punch "oh now it's on." Gray tackle natsu to the ground and the two became an dust pile of limbs "well there they go again I just what till they tire themselves out." Gold sat down on a tree

 ** _"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST."_** Natsu's hand was engulfed in flames and hit gray gray tumbled to the ground _**"ICE MAKE: LANCE."**_ Three arrows shot towards natsu "this could take awhile." Gold let out a long sigh two hours past "looks like they're about to drop." Gold sat up to retrieve the two "well it's nice to see you gray ill talk to you when you wake up." Gold smiled and walked back to the dorms

 **G.v: Ashland that's a wrap thank you all for being so patient sorry for not updating for a while but I'm back So here's comes the latetes chapter hope you enjoyed this chapter this is G.v signing off**


	12. Back home

**G.v: hey every one I'm back in action**

 **Natsu: it's about time you've been gone forever**

 **Gray: natsu give the guy a break**

 **Zack: yeah come on natsu**

 **Natsu: fine any I'm leaving**

 **G.v: anyway I hope you enjoyed the story**

Three hours past "where am I." Gray looked around the room "nice to see your up." Gold put down his book "gold your alive." Gray looked a him in disbelief " gray I never died I was just pulled in by the anima so have you seen anyone else." Gray looked up "no the only people I've seen is you and and flame brain." Gold leaned back in his chair " well back to square one God this is making my head hurt ahhh." Gray jumped at his yelling "man well come on the others are waiting on us." The duo left the infirmary they are then meet by their friends " there you are gold where have you been." Zack looked up from his book "I was just talking to Gray no need to worry." Zack lifted a eyebrow "about what." Gold looked at Zack " I wanted t know if he's seen some of my friends."

Zack went back to his book "listen gold I know you want to see your friends but I need to tell you somenthing I think I found a way back to our world." Gold perked up " you found a way back home." Zack smiled "yes and no the way is we need something high speed." Then it hit gold "what about the train." Zack jumped up " that could work with the speed of the train and we combine it with our magic we'll be able to go home." Gold look out to the sky but for that to work we need a huge amount of magic the Grimm." Zack chuckled "you sense it to didn't you they are made from magic so if we can get them in a single group we can use their magic to open the anima and go home." Gold jump up and down " hey guys the professor needs us." Yang yelled out the window "we're coming!" The duo yelled in unison "so if we do get back what are you going to do." Zack thought for a moment " I think ill join the fairy tail guild." Gold smiled it will be nice having you around."

"What took you two so long." Natsu yawned and gold sat down with him "I was just talking to Zack that's it." Gold picked up his book " and there go the book worm again I swear you have more brain than brawn." Gray leaned back in his chair " at least I can keep my clothes on." Gray looked down at himself " **AHH GOD DAMN IT!** " Gray hurried to put on his clothes " is he always like that." Weiss turned her back with a small amount of blush on her face "yeah he's always been like that since we we're kids." Gray gave gold a death stare " but any way fill me in what are we doing." Gold unwrapped a piece of gum " gladly were going Grimm hunting in the mountains." Natsu cracked his knuckles as gold slammed his fist together " alright I'm all fired up." Gray had a sweat drop "uh so when do we leave." Gray sat down "tomorrow at dawn." Blake looked up from her book *grumble* everyone turned their heads to face gold "heh sorry I haven't eaten today." Gold rubbed the back of his head "any way hey gold can you cook tonight." Natsu asked along with a nod from Gray "yeah it's been a bit since I had your cooking." Gold chuckled " yeah I'll cook your favorite." Natsu jumped up **"ALRIGHT!"** Causing team RWBY to jump "I just need these ingredients." Gold pulled out a list of materials " oh we have some of these in our dorm." Ruby chimed in " can I have them please." Ruby nodded her head

A few hours passed by "so what do you think he's cooking." Yang asked her teammates " hopefully it's something edible." Ruby sighed "come on Weiss don't be like that." Trying to change her friend's mind **"NATSU WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EATING THE INGREDIENTS, FOR THE LAST TIME GRAY PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON, AND HAPPY STOP LEAVING YOU FISH BONES AROUND!"** A few second later they heard loud crashing "what is going on in the" sweat dropped from Blake's head "uh gold were here." Gold opened the door "hey guys come on in oh don't mine these two." Ruby and the others stared at the duo who are now chained up "this you fault Gray if you didn't take of your clothes we wouldn't be here." Natsu spat venom Gray just gave him a glare " **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT YOUR FAULT!"** Gray shot with equal venom

"Dont mind them there just lucky I'm not Erza." The duo stop arguing " your not going to tell her are you." Natsu was sweating bullets "maybe I will maybe I won't." Gold voice ran cold "please gold don't tell her we'll do anything." Gray begged for his life he didn't want to be punished by Erza knowing what she'll do.

"Anything." Gold paused for a moment natsu and gray waited for his answer "alright I won't tell her if you two stop fighting for the night." Natsu and gray sighed with relief " thank you now can you untie us." Natsu wanted to be free so he didn't have to deal with his best friend/rival.

Gold just smiled "no I'm going to use you two as my punching bag." Gold had a dark aura behind him "uh Gray are we dead." Natsu was scared he knew gold's strength **"NO PLEASE I DONT WANT AN EARLY FUNERAL!"** Gray screamed at the top of his lungs, gold busted out laughing " **HAHAH** oh my god stop I won't alright, God I haven't laughed like that since natsu got his ass kicked by Erza." Gold untied the pair natsu and gray sighed with relief

"Any way girls what's up." Gold wiped a year from his eye ruby still confused on what happened " uh were here for dinner." Gold went in the kitchen to grab everyone plates and he set them on the table "hey gold you in here." Gold knew who it was " yeah I'm here Zack but can you use the door next time." Gold let out a sigh and returned to making dinner for his friends

Zack looked at the food " gold where did you learn to cook." Picking up a piece of ham "well when you live in the wood with a dragon and then living by yourself you pick up a few things." Gold finished the last meal " well Zack would you like to join us." Zack smiled "yeah I'll join you it will be nice to get to know everyone." Gold patted his back

"Well it will be nice having you come on." Zack and gold left the kitchen and took their seats " alright everyone dig in." Natsu was already eating stuffing ham and bacon in his face " how can he eat that much." Weiss turn her head and her jaw hit the floor seeing the other two dragonslayers stuffing their faces " how do you guys not gain any weight by that." Yang looked at them with disbelief she had to know their secrets.

Gold put down his plate "well with the amount of training that natsu and I do we always eat like this I'm guessing Zack is the same way." Zack gave gold a nod still eating " hey natsu pass me that tuna melt." Natsu picked up the melt and tossed it to gold then Weiss spoke up " what happened to happy." The heiress has grown fawn of the exceed " he's on natsu's bed eating a fish." Gold pointed receiving a small aye from happy who now eating a octopus

Yang let out a big yawn "well it's getting late we should rest up well see you tomorrow." Yang picked up her sister and left with the other two girls not far behind " well looks like everyone turning in for the night you should do the same gold." Zack jumped out the window " yeah whatever you say." Gold plopped down in his bed and slowly began to drift off in to sleep but little did they know doom was soon to arrive, in the night sky a roar was let out " I'm coming for you Zack just you wait.

Morning came and gold was slowly waking up "morning already jeez well I can't stay in bed forever." Gold got out of bed and require to his usual attire "well time to go meet the others." Gold grabbed his stuff and left his room and met with the others "let's get going I want to get this over with." Weiss being stuck up like usual gold just rolled his eyes

* **there hours later** *

 **"COME ON WE HAVE TO STOP THE TRAIN!"** Gold throw three grimms off the train and wind blowing at him making is clothes flap natsu look around " **WHERE'S ZACK!** "

* **Mean while with zack** *

"Well if it isn't the traitor." Neo heard a voice she knew who it was but he was dead "have you forgotten about me." Then a figure appeared "Zack." Neo said quietly "but I thought you were dead look I'm sorry for what I did." Zack stared at her "why should I care after what you did to me." Neo had tears come down from her eyes "Zack I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but they made me and because of it I stopped talking, Zack all my life I wanted you back I wanted things to return back the way it was so if you hate me go ahead but I want you to know I still love you."

Neo cried her eyes out Zack placed his hands on neo's cheeks and placed his lips against hers, neo's eyes widen then he pulled away "I forgive you neo I know you wouldn't do it your to sweet." Zack hugged neo closely "well isn't this heart warming." Zack and neo look up and saw him "Zack who is that." Neo was shaking in her boots " that's the black wizard zeref." Zack let out a low growl zeref put up his hand "I'm not here to fight I'm just to here to tell you something important."

 ***back with gold and natsu***

"Well that's the last of them." Gold put his weapon back in his pocket dimension "I haven't had a fight like that in long time." Natsu rolled his shoulder " well let's go find." Gold stopped in front of natsu "hey gold wants wrong it like you've seen a gho-." Then they heard it a death screeching roar "no way it can't be there no way." Gold looked at the sky and saw the dragon he could never forget what he looked like scales back as night with blue tribal tattoos " what's he doing here." Natsu gritted his teeth "he's about to release a breath attack" gold and natsu were frozen in place

 ***Zack and neo***

Zack was shaking "what he's my brother." Zeref looked at him coldly "half brother to be exact well I must be leaving so long my son." Then he vanish neo tugged at Zack's shirt "uh Zack what's that." Neo pointed at the window "that's it can't be acnologia take cover." Zack and neo hit the deck and acnologia released his attack **"AHHHHH!"** Every one screamed as the train blew up the smoke finally settled Jaune got up "where did they go."

 ***earth land Mongolia***

Erza and juvia had returned from their mission "that was splendid work juvia." Juvia smiled "thank you erza-san juvia did her best." Erza looked up at the sky then her eyes widen **"JUVIA GET DOWN!** " Erza and juvia hit the floor then they heard a crash "erza-san should we go check it out." Erza nodded they walked to the crash sight both mages eyes widen " juvia go get help ill take care of things her." Juvia left to grab the guild the people the saw was.

 **G.v. Cliffhanger I enjoyed writing this chapter and it's improving so thanks for the help my loyal view I hope you stick with me to the bitter end see you guys next time this is G.v signing off**


	13. Sons

**G.v: hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I enjoy writing this story for you guys so on with the story**

Gold slowly opened his eyes "hmm where am I." He's sat up in his bed and looked around the room trying to figure out where he was as he tried to stand he yelped in pain " ahh damn I took more damage than I thought." Gold gripped his Side and walked out the door.

"Well look who's up." Gold turned his head to meet the voice "oh hey Zack how are you doing." Zack looked at himself then back to gold "I'm fine but I can't say the same for you." Gold brushed of what Zack said " I'll be fine thanks to my magic I'll recover in no time now come on." Zack got up from his bed and walked out the door once out he door gold's eyes wide

"No way it fairy tail I'm home." Gold ran down the stairs Zack not far behind "hey gold your up." Yang put down her drink to greet gold "how are you feeling." Yang took a look at his body "I'm fine yang no need to get all handsy ." Yang continued to touch his well tone abs gold let out a sigh

"Well it's nice to be home." The group shouting outside someone was yelling man and so one "oh and gold were actually in a place called croces." Gold felt a little dumb for thinking he was at fairy tail "eh sorry anyway yang can you stay with the others while I go meet every one." Yang just gave a simple nod and want to the infirmary.

Gold and Zack walked around town "wow this place is big I bet it's easy to get lost in this place." Zack nodded in agreement " hey gold is there a place here to get a drink." Gold shrugged his shoulders " I don't know maybe oh look here's a place it's called bar sun cheesy name but it should do." Gold push opened the door only to witness a brawl between the ice mage and the dragonslayer

" **WHAT WAS THAT FLAME BRIAN I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AND WIN."** Gray throw a punch at natsu " **YOU STARTED A FIGHT WHEN WE JUST GOT BACK AT LEAST LET US REST."** The two want in to a full out brawl gold pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm surrounded by idiots." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at gold "what do I have something on my face." Gold felt around his face

Everyone in the guild was shocked "gold is that you." Lissana said on the brink of tears "so fairy boy is back." Laxus chuckled "my boy where have you been everyone thought you were dead." Markov walked up to gold with a smile "hey gramps I never died I was just pulled into another world." Gold rubbed the back of his head only to be tackled by juvia " oh gold-sama juvia was so deviated by your death juvia had to move on but now you back juvia's love will return to you" juvia became an emotional wreak

"Uh it's ok juvia I'm fine can you get off me now you crushing me." Gold's face turned from green to blue from lack of oxygen juvia gasped and jumped up "hey G is juvia giveing you trouble." Zack walked in with neo and team rwby "no this is pretty normal for me." Gold rubbed the back of his head

"And who are you." Markov asked the teen "my name is z-." Zack was cut off from being tackled by both Erza and Mira making neo jealous "Zack it's so good to see you aging" Erza nuzzled her head in Zack's chest "wow Erza being affectionate how can this be!" Natsu joked Erza gave him a death stare that made him sweat bullets

Markov just laughed and turned his head " and who are you five young ladys." The girls turned to answer him "I'm ruby that's my sister yang that's Weiss that's neo an this is Bl-." Ruby looked around the room "where's Blake." The girls looked everywhere for their teammate

"Gold can you pet my head." Blake fugit with her hands waiting for a response "sure why not." Gold put his hand on Blake's head and rubbed her head "this is nice gold please don't stop." Blake's blush became darker and darker as gold continued the entire guild turned there heads to face the pair

Yang walked up to the pair "why don't you have some fun with me gold you did already had sex with ruby so how about me next." Gold sit out his drink in Gray's face "yang don't say that out loud." Gold put his hand in yang's face but she balled his fingers in a fist leaving only his index finger out and puts her mouth around his finger letting out a small moan the male half of the guild had blood shoot out of their noses

Markov walked up to gold weakly "gold you have some interesting friends and is what she said true." Gold nodded his head slowly "ara ara it seems our little gold has become a man." Mira teased while juvia bit her that with tears down her face "damn it how did the little runt get to him." Flare and lissana pouted at the matter "uh can we just go back to what Zack had to say." Gold asked

Markov smiled a little "very well now Zack what kind of magic do you have." Zack took a deep breath "well I'm a dragon slayer and I can use requip magic." Everyone in the guild was surprised except for gold and natsu "really and what dragon trained you." Zack was nervous to answer "the dragon that trained me was acnologia." Everyone froze at the name "when I was a kid I was tortured back in remnant by Roman and neo." Neo flinch at the memory

"Please don't be mad at neo she did what she had to do." Zack looked at neo hugging her "then after that acnologia found me and forced me to practice his magic." Natsu punch the wall making everyone turn their "that bastered making you do that." Gold walked up to the group " when I find him and zeref I'm going to make them pay."

Markov calmed everyone down "alright everyone calm down right now we have more things to worry about right now we have to worry about the grand magic games and with gold here we have fighting chance along with 6 new members now let's get out there and be fioras number one guild aging!" Everyone cheered "now let's celebrate!" Everyone went back to what they were doing

Cana returned to drinking natsu and gray resumed their fight gold and Zack talked until gold was tackled by flare and juvia then Zack made out with neo make in Erza Mira and Wendy jealous ( **AN. Wendy is 18 in this story)** then markrov noteced the first master crying "what's wrong first master." Markrov took a sip of his beer "it's just nice to see my sons again." The first master giggled causing markrov to spit out his drink

Everyone stopped "what do you mean sons." The fourth master trembled " well Zack and gold are my sons." Everyone went into shock "how but your a ghost!" Everyone yelled "so dose that make them brothers." Gray tried to make sense of the situation "yes and no they are half brothers I had two husbands one was zeref and the other was taboo Zack took zeref's last name and gold took mine so that makes them part of my blood line."

Markrov thought for a moment "but that still doesn't explain how you were able to have kids." Gold rolled his eyes "she was able to conserve us when she was alive so that would make us as old as the fourth master but Zack was in remnant and mom put me in fairy sphere so our actual age is 18 and 19." Natsu looked at the pair "so witch one is older." Zack laughed "I'm the older one by one year." Gold just rolled his eyes "yeah yeah whatever." Gold turned his head then he noticed a purple tail gold laughed maliciously "boo" a loud scream went through the bar "gold how dare you wait GOLD." The exceed tackled her best friend down "so how have you been Shiva."

"I've been fine gold I just missed you." The exceed nuzzled her head against gold's face "yeah I'm back buddy but come on we have a big day tomorrow Zack come on let's hit the hay." Zack just waved "yeah I know I'll see you there in a little bit." Zack walked out with neo "well it can't be help come on Shiva." Gold left the bar to rest up for the next day

 **G.V:well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thank for the support so keep it up**


	14. Zack x neo

G.v: hello my loyal readers this is g.v I'm glad to be back sorry I was gone for so long I was dealing with some stuff but as always I do not own rwby and fairy tail and warning there will be a lemon in this chapter

Zack was on his bed reading a book "hey zack can I ask you some thing." Neo twiddled with her thumbs zack looked up from his book "what is it neo what's on your mind?" Neo looked down "why did you for give me so fast I mean after what I did I ju.." zack pulled neo in for a hug then he spoke in her ear "don't worry about it neo you did what you had to do i don't blame you." Neo pulled away "there's something else I wanted to ask." Zack was confused for a moment

"What is it neo?" Now became bright red "I want you to fuck me." Neo turned away "uhhhh well if that's what you want I just want you to know I never done This so this is all new to me." Neo smiled "it's the same for me so please make me yours." Zack and neo leans in. For a passionate kiss the two teens couldn't separate Zacks hand groped neo's body "please don stop Zack." Zack continued his work then he spoke up "are you ready for this Neo" neo gave a small nod with that Zack penetrate neo blood trinkled down zack's member "are you alright neo." Zack looked at her

"Yes I'm fin so continue please." Zack began to thrust his hip causing neo to let out small moans "oh god Zack more more" Zack let out a chuckle "your with a dragonslayer this is your life now neo "they were both at their limits " don't take it out Zack leave not in." Neo sat up on Zack and he released his load the two teens fell on the bed "that was amazing." Neo gasped for air "glad you liked it now come on get some sleep tomorrow is a big day." And slowly both neo and Zack drifted off into sleep

G.v: hey everybody sorry for the short chapter but it's late so I had to finish up hope you enjoyed it chow :p


	15. Training commences

**G.v: hey everybody it's your favorite guildmaster here and I'm here to say thank you all for the support I couldn't have made it here with out you as always I don't own fairy tail or rwby hope you enjoy this chapter chow**

Zack was the first one up " so it's today I should head where the guild is." Zack got up to wake neo but stop "no I'll let her sleep." He said quietly to himself Zack got dressed and left "hmm I wonder what gold is up too."

 **With gold**

 _ **"Fairy dragon's shining fist!**_ " Gold punches down a tree "hee I'm getting stronger it's amazing how fast I've recovered." Gold continued his training " my my gold you are turning out to be like you father sweet caring and strong it's also nice to see you made some friends." Mavis giggled quietly

"Well I trained with my fairy dragonslayer magic let's try the other one." Gold closed his eyes and focused " all right that should do it" gold smiled " _ **Blood dragon's crimson fist!"**_ Gold's fist can in contact with a tree and once again the tree was gone "now that I have trained my magic I need to training my body."

Gold jumped up on a tree branch and put both hands on it" alright let's start."

 **Back with Zack**

"Morning everyone." Zack waved his hands at his friends Ezra was the first to greet him "morning zacky how did you sleep."

"Fine why are you asking what is this because of neo." Zack hit the nail on the head Ezra's face became red

"W-what of course not why would you say something like that." Ezra flailed her arms to throw him off "anyway where's little bro." Zack looked around the group then Mira spoke up "oh he's out training."

"This early it's only 8." Zack sometimes questions his brother's method "actually he's been training since last night." Mira finished Zack looked at the group "dose he ever sleep"

"No" the group said at once Zack laghed "well let him do what he want we'll check on him later so let's head to the bar."

 **Back with gold**

"998..999...1000" gold twist and jumped down from the tree "alright time for lunch well I'm in the woods already so I'll do some hunting." Gold grab black rose "black rose mode three." With the command black rose changed to a bow

"Alright lets see what I have in the area." Gold sniffed the air "alright we have a rabbit, deer, fox etc." gold thought for a second "I'm in the mood for rabbit and it's over there." Gold followed the scent "there it is." Gold readies his bow and released the arrow "AHHH." Gold shot up "oh that can't be good."

 **On the other side**

"So Blake you and ruby seem to enjoy yourselves with gold." Yang nugged her elbow at them both team mate became bright red "and yet he only fucked ruby."

"Yang don't say that out loud it embarrassing." Ruby covered her face with her hands "ugh why are we out here there's so much dirt and mud I haHHH!" Before Weiss could finish she was pices up by and arrow yang looked back " hey guys where did Weiss go."

"Who ever did this I'm going to kill them." Weiss flailed around to free herself "clam down ice princess I got you." Weiss looked around to see who was talking "hey up here."

She looked up "gold was this your doing when I get down I'm going to." Gold pressed a few buttons on his bow and the arrow was removed "AHHH" Weiss screamed before falling into gold's arms "don't worry I got you." Causeing Weiss to blush "put me down now." Weiss failed around

"Alright alright gezz what's up with you all I did was free you from a tree." Gold let out a sigh Weiss just turned her head "why are you even out here gold are you spying on us." Gold looked at wiess dead on "what are you stupid I'm out here training for the grand magic games duh." Wiess anger only grew

"How dare you calling me stupid what about you." Weiss scoffed gold anger started to rise "oh please one I'm smarter than you and two I'm strong oh look at me I'm Weiss I can freeze people oh what I'm not the only one that can do that boohoo!" As gold mock Weiss she felt her hand hit across his face

"Don't you mock me you you." Weiss tried to gather her words "oh what jackass basterd bitch oh how abo hmmm." Golds words were muffled see Weiss kissing him gold pushed her away "what the hell are you doing!" Gold face ave became red "I-I don't know I just did it with out knowing!" Wiess's eyes have became swirls with a red face

But than stop as she was pulled in for another kiss "I had a feeling you might be falling for me but you don't have to hide it you can be like this when we're alone." Gold smiled "now come on I'm sure the others are waiting." Gold grabbed Weiss by the wrist and ran and for the first time Weiss could feel herself actually smile

 **Some time later**

"So are those two always fighting?" Zack watch the duo nail each other in the face Mira giggled "they been that way since they were kids but the one who usually stops them is either gold or erza." The two resumed watching natsu and gray fight

Then gold came bursting through the door "hey everybody how is it goi..." gold had a chair fly at his face the guild went quite and Mira just smiled "here it comes." They turn their attention twords gold "natsu...gray." In shock they two teen became pale "uhh gold when did you get back from training hehe." Natsu laughed nervously

Gold bloodlust rose "die." Gold said quietly natsu and gray hugged each other and screamed the two were sent flying crashing through a wall "and that's how it usually ends." Zack laughed at these events "who knew gold could be scary haha." Gold sat down with the third guild master

"How's training going my boy." The master took a sip of his drink "good I've been pushing my body to its limits oh and master I wanted to ask have they found a way yet." Hearing this from gold he let out a depressed sigh "no my boy they have like I said your free to go down there when ever you want." Gold smile sadly "thanks master." Gold got up from the bar and went down stairs

Yang watch as he left "what's up with gold." Natsu's team looked down "today is the anniversary of his mothers death." Natsu and the others fell quiet "so it's best to leave him alone during this time." Ruby looked at them "if you don't mind me asking how did she die."

"She die after being with a man named zaref after she met gold's father she met zacks father after they were both born she die." Erza looked down "he doesn't like bringing up much but he should be fine tomorrow." Lissana asueded them

 **In fairy tali's basement**

"Hi mom it's me." Gold started to talk to his mothers lifeless body "hello gold it's nice that you vist me." Mavis smiled "well I have to your my mother after all." Gold sticked his tongue out playfully "I'm just her to see how your doing and maybe let you do that thing when I was a kid." Gold said quietly

Mavis's wings fluttered and her eyes sparkled she sat and patted her lap "I'm coming I'm coming." Gold lied down on her lap "now this brings back memories your already past out you are just like your father sleep tight my little dragon." Mavis smiled and kissed her son on his forehead and gold smiled

 **G.v: aww wasn't that touching I've been wanting to do a mother son moment in the story and I see you fellow mages again chow**


	16. Kitty time

G.v: hey everyone it g.v here to say I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter and as always I do not own fairy tail or rwby until next time chow

Warning there will be a lemon in this chapter

"Hey wake up gold." Gold tossed and turn "five more minutes mom." Gold said trying to go back to sleep Mavis giggled "oh come on get you" Mavis pushed her son off there was a loud thud "owehat time is it." Gold yawned " it 6:00." Mavis said gold got up "well see ya mom." Gold wave to his mother as he left

Gold came up the stairs "hey Mira where is every one." Gold sat at the bar "oh gold your up well Zack went home and erza natsu gray and Lucy are at the beach training." Mira put the cup she was cleaning down "and ruby and their other are asleep at that table." Mira pointed to the group

"Well I guess I can take them to my house." Mira raised an eyebrow "you own a house." Gold looked dead on "yes I own a house it's just away from the city." Mira let out a giggle "in sorry gold it just with all the time you spend in the wood I thought you live off the land."

Gold let out a sigh "Mira I would have thought you figured I have a house I've know you since we were kids." Gold got up from his seat "well I geuss I should be going." Gold picked up his friends "oh gold the grand magic games start next month you and Zack are our a game." Mira clenched her fist

"Don't worry Zack and I will win!" Gold yelled as he left the guild "so the grand magic games start next Month I have to do my best to carry fairy tail to victory." Gold took the long way home after a few hours he was home

Gold took in a deep breath "home sweet home." Gold kicked the door opened and put the girls in separate beds then he sat on his couch "it's good to be home." Then gold heard foot steps "yeah what do you need Blake."

"That still amazes me how you can do that." Blake sat beside him "well I'm a dragonslayer so my sense are heightened." Gold yawned "so anyway Blake why are you up this late." Blake had a small blush "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Oh it that it well alright then so since we're up is there anything you do." Gold asked " I do have a thought." An idea came to Blake's mind "well what is it?" Blake's blush became darker "um well I want you to fuck me." Gold's face became red "you want me to do what." Gold's mind was raceing

"Well your my mate and that time of year has come and my instincts are kicking in." Blake crawled up on gold's lap " _dose she mean mating season!"_ Gold thought to himself "please gold I can't hold myself back anymore when I pick up your scent it drives me crazy so please gold I need you inside me." Blake begged and begged then gold gave in to his instincts

"Alright Blake fine I'll help you." Blake's eyes lit up and she jumped onto gold the two teens lips were connected they explored each other Blake was in the moment gold couldn't get a chance to breath but he didn't want too " _man just from this is making me hard."_ Gold thought to himself

Then Blake pulled away "it seems like your enjoying it." Blake leaned into his ear "you can do what ever you want to me." Gold push down Blake "Blake I'm sorry but you forced me to this point so if i I do this you'll be mated to me for life

Blake just shook her head "I don't care because I love you gold." Blake put her hands on gold's cheeks "now make me yours." Gold leaned down and planted a trail of kisses on her neck Blake's tail was swinging wildly "oh that's right." A grin came across his face

With out her knowing gold grabbed Blake's tail she let out a yelp "uh gold why are you grabbing my tail you know it's sensitive." Gold stroked her tail and played with her breasts "gold please stop I'm about to." Blake couldn't finish her sentence she came without warning "oh god gold that was fantastic."

Blake sat up and pulled down gold's pants "now let me return the favor." Blake put gold's member in her mouth then she began to bob her head "oh god Blake this feels amazing." Gold was against the wall "shit think I'm going to." Blake pulled out "don't cum yet I still want to try some thing." Blake took off her shirt and put gold's member between her tits

"God fucking damn Blake where did your learn this." Blake just laughed "if your going to cum then cum let it all out." Then gold release his load covering Blake in white "God that was." Gold panted then he was pushed down "now let's have some real fun." Blake put gold's member in her pussy ( **no pun intended)**

"God gold your filling me up." Blake didn't moved for a while "are you alright blake." Gold asked notecing the blood "yeah I'm fine." Then Blake started to move "God this is amazing Blake!" Gol sat up and thruster in to her faster and faster "gold oh god more more."

Blake held gold's head as he thrusted into her "Blake I don't know how much longer I can last." Gold gunted "it alright pleases I want it insAHH!" Without warning gold came inside Blake the two teens stayed together for a moment then fell back on the couch

"That was amazing gold know I know how ruby felt." Blake smiled "oh she told you well yeah." Gold was embarrassed to admit it "well I can't walk now but I hope in the future we can have kittens." Gold's blush became darker "what you want kids!" Gold's mind was spiraling "yes i do and I want them to be your."

Gold became overwhelmed and passed out "oh well but it's true just with you my love." Blake said laying down on gold's chest an drifts off purring

G.v: well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter until next time chow


End file.
